The Tournament Begins
The Tournament Begins or Tenka-ichi Budokai Hajimaru! in japanese is the 19th episode of Dragon Ball and the 6th episode of the Tournament Saga. Summary The episode begins with Goku and Krillin doing their training exercises. As the days and months rolled by the harder the training got, and the stronger the boys became. At dinner, Goku and Krillin basically finished off all the rice. Meanwhile, Master Roshi went under the table to pick up some food that he dropped. Launch then brought a very large pot of rice. The table broke and Master Roshi was crushed under it. Later, Goku called Master Roshi outside to the boulder he had told him and Krillin about in the last episode. He told the boys that if they moved it, they would receive martial arts training from him. Goku and Krillin then showed that they both could move the boulder. After that, Master Roshi told the boys that the whole secret behind the turtle hermit schedule was the routine. He told them to continue the routine but to use even heavier turtle shells that were twice the weight. Meanwhile in a deep forest, Yamcha was doing some training of his own. After a month of training, he decided to return to the city. The next day in the Western Capital City, Bulma, Oolong and Puar were heading home with some shopping. Bulma was quite angry with Yamcha having not contacted her ever since he had left for training. Bulma then dropped an orange on the road and she went to pick it up to find that she was about to run over by a truck. Luckily she was saved Yamcha who had just come back from his training. She didn’t recognize him at first because he hadn’t groomed for one month. They then headed back to Bulma’s house to clean up Yamcha. The days quickly rolled by until there was only one day before the tournament began. Master Roshi told the boys to take off their shells. When they did Goku and Krillin felt extremely light. Launch gave the two boys a suit each. Soon later, Master Roshi, Krillin and Goku left for the airport. In the airplane, Goku looked through the window and thought the city lights were stars that were on the ground! Master Roshi told him otherwise. They soon arrived at their destination. Master Roshi and the boys then headed to the coliseum in order to sign in for the tournament. After Master Roshi signed them up, Goku met up with Yamcha, Bulma, Puar, and Oolong. Yamcha had also signed in for the tournament. After that Master Roshi, Krillin and Goku slept in a hotel. The next day, Master Roshi led Goku and Krillin to the competitors’ only area and he gave both of them fighting uniforms. The first roadblock for the boys would be the elimination round. Only eight fighters pass through the elimination rounds in order to fight in the real tournament. Cast Category:Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes